Teenage Love
by yellow.r0se
Summary: Prom is coming up soon, and Sabrina still doesn't have a date! But can we count on a certain fairy to make this night special? I can honestly say this isn't my best work, but it's still worth reading! One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first Sisters Grimm fanfic, so please don't be too harsh! Lol so now, without further ado, I give you the first chapter of Teenage Love!**

~**Chapter 1**

Sabrina Grimm awoke to the sound of hysterical laughter. "PUUUUCKKKK!" She screamed, immediately recognizing his voice.

"Yes?" Puck managed to reply before bursting into another fit of laughter.

"What did you do this time?' Sabrina cried angrily before looking herself up and down. Nothing seemed to be out of place- Sabrina was still wearing her Abercrombie Knit T-shirt, and grey mini shorts; her pajamas from the previous night. Sabrina quickly stepped out of bed, and stood face-to-face with the fairy boy.

'Whazzztheeeebiiggiddeeaaa' Daphne mumbled from underneath her pillow. The 14 year old girl looked up to see her older sister staring daggers at Puck. If looks could kill… "Whoa! Sabrina, what happened to your hair? Daphne cried, sitting up in bed, now fully awake.

'What do you mean…? Sabrina said, trailing off before rushing to the bathroom, with Puck and Daphne not too far behind. "AAHHHH!" Sabrina screamed, looking at her reflection in the mirror. Her usual milky blonde hair was now a puke green color. "Puck, what exactly did you put in my hair?" Sabrina said in the calmest voice she could muster.

"Oh ya know Grimm, the usual. Geese eggs, pickle juice, bacon grease, sour cream, and my own special ingredient, Puck said, with an evil glint in his eyes.

"GRANNY!" Sabrina cried loudly. Seconds later, Relda Grimm appeared in the bathroom, her hair in curlers, and her face covered in a green mud mask. The woman would have looked like any other grandmother-except for the fact that she was holding an old battle axe tightly in her hand.

"My goodness liebling! Is everything all right?" The woman asked in a light, German accent.

NO! Look what Puck did to my hair! Sabrina exclaimed.

"Oh Puck." Relda sighed, before laying down her battle axe in the hallway. "Why don't you go get dressed for school?"

"Fine." Puck said, before rolling his eyes and walking down the hall.

"You too, Daphne." Granny said, before the smaller girl obediently ran down the hall, and towards the room she shared with Sabrina.

"Now let's see what we can do about this hair." Granny said, turning back to Sabrina. "The best thing to do is wash it a few times." Granny said, before walking downstairs to make breakfast. Sabrina turned the water on, and was soon in the shower.

After washing and rinsing her hair four times, the green glop was free from Sabrina's hair. Quickly stepping out of the shower, Sabrina wrapped a towel around herself, and ran to her room.

Sabrina decided to wear her favorite outfit; faded blue skinny jeans, and a yellow Hollister shirt with the words LOVE in white, cursive letters. She quickly pulled her long hair into a messy, yet sophisticated ponytail, put on her matching yellow ballet flats, and grabbed her school bag, before racing down the stairs.

When Sabrina went into the kitchen, everyone was seated around the table; mom, dad, Daphne, Puck, Granny, Uncle Jake, Red, and . \

"Would you like some pancakes, Sabrina?" Granny asked kindly from her seat at the table.

"Uhm, no thanks." Sabrina replied slowly, staring down at the pancakes as if they were dirty. Sabrina loved Granny Relda- but she did not feel the same way about Granny's food, which today was black pancakes, covered in pink, bubbly syrup. Sabrina looked up at the clock and gasped, "Were gonna be late for school!"

"Relax Grimm, I'll just fly us there, Puck said, before stuffing a final pancake into his mouth.

Sabrina rushed outside into the crisp, morning air, followed moments later by Daphne. It was late February, and the snow was just starting to melt. Soon enough, Puck came outside, wearing navy blue skinny jeans, black Chuck Taylors, and a plain green shirt. Puck had retired the old ratty green hoody years ago, and Sabrina was starting to realize how much he had grown up in the past few years, even if not much by maturity. Puck grabbed Daphne and Sabrina's hands, and flew them off to school.

**Soooo? How did you like it? I think this whole story is only going to be a few chapters long, maybe 6 or 7. I can honestly say, this probably won't be one of my better stories. And plzz don't be upset if I don't update for a while, but I'm really busy these days. But still, REVIEW! **

**~Anni**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heey guys! It's been a while huh? I was actually going to give this story to one of my friends for her to continue, but I decided to just finish this myself.**

**Disclaimer: This is not a disclaimer. Tricked ya! (;**

**Disclaimer: This IS a disclaimer: I don't own Sister's Grimm. Now wipe that smile off your face. **

**~Chapter 2**

When they reached HHS, (Heart High School) Puck flew to the ground behind a bush (so no one would see his wings) and let Daphne run across the slippery grass to catch up with her friends. Sabrina soon spotted her best friends Lola and Allyn standing a distance away, waving at her. Sabrina ran up to them.

"Hey guys," she said smiling.

"It's about time you got here!" Allyn exclaimed, with a slight smile on her face. Allyn Dillett was 5'4 with medium length blonde hair, pale skin, and green eyes. She was kind and caught the eyes of many boys but Lola Mierra on the other hand, was the exact opposite of Allyn. She had tanned skin, big brown eyes, and dark brown curly hair. She was about 5'3 and lived for fashion

Suddenly, the bell rang, signaling that class was about to start. Sabrina and Lola had homeroom together, so they waved goodbye to Allyn before walking to room 329. Sabrina and Lola were greeted at the door by a smiling Puck.

"Hey, uhm Sabrina, can I talk to your for a minute?"

Something must be wrong. He never calls me Sabrina.

"Uhm ya Sabrina, I'll let you two...chat" Lola said, before walking over to greet her not-so-secret crush, Alex.

"Thanks for being here for me Lola," Sabrina thought to herself.

"So uhm, you know how prom's this Friday?" Puck asked, staring intently at Sabrina.

"Yeah..."

"Would you wanna go with me?" Sabrina's heart skipped a beat. Did he really just ask that?

"Uhm...yeah, sure. That would be great," Sabrina said, smiling up at him.

"Cool," Puck said, a relieved smile crossing his face.

Just then the second bell rang. All the students quickly filed into the classroom.

"Good morning class," said.

"Mornin'," the kids grumbled in reply. After that, Sabrina pretty much zoned out. She pictured Puck and herself, dancing together at prom the upcoming Friday. She was shocked that Puck had asked her, out of all the other girls at HHS. Girls always followed Puck wherever he went- even Sabrina had to admit that Puck was by far, the cutest boy at school. With his dirty blonde hair and dazzling green eyes, he could win over any girl.

Finally, homeroom was over, and Sabrina's next class was Social Studies. Luckily, Lola's math class was near Sabrina's, so the two girls walked there together.

"So, what did Puck want to talk to you about?" Lola asked, as innocently as possible.

"He asked me to the dance.., And I said YES!"

"I knew you guys were gonna get together eventually," Lola retorted. Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"So...who are you going with?"

"Alex! He asked me right after homeroom!" Lola squealed.

"I'm so happy for you Lola!" Sabrina gushed. Suddenly, Alex walked up to the two girls.

"Hey, 'Brina. What you mind if I walked my new girlfriend to class?"

"GIRLFRIEND?" Lola and Sabrina squealed in unison.

"Of course," Sabrina said. "Have fun you two...but not too much fun." She said, giggling before walking the rest of the way alone to Social Studies.

The next few hours went by like a blur. All Sabrina could think about was Puck. But finally, lunch had arrived. After deciding on a light salad, Sabrina picked up her lunch tray and brought it over to the table her friends usually sat at. So far, she was the only one at the table until Jesse, one of her best friends (and Allyn's major crush), sat down across from her.

"Hey!" Sabrina said, smiling at the tall brunette.

"Hi."

"What's wrong?" Sabrina asked worriedly. Jesse loved to talk, and would never settle for just "hi."

"Do you think I should ask Allyn to the dance?" He asked, completely ignoring Sabrina's question.

"YES!" Sabrina exclaimed. "I mean, it's obvious you guys like each other."

"Ok, thanks 'Bri," He said smiling at her.

"Yo yo yo Homey G's!" Alex said, taking a seat next to Sabrina.

"Hello to you too..." Jesse replied, failing to hold back his laughter.

"Jesse! Allyn's coming!" Sabrina hissed. Jesse quickly headed for the double doors, where Lola and Allyn were walking in. Sabrina couldn't ear their conversation at first. That is until Allyn squealed.

"Yes! Of course I'll go with you!" Then Puck came through the doors, his long curly blond hair in his eyes. Hot. He saw Sabrina, and gave her a warm smile, before walking over to her. Sabrina looked around at her group of friends- Lola, Alex, Jesse, Allyn, and of course, Puck. Sabrina then realized that she could never ask for anything more in life.

**Yes I know, the ending was cheesy! but I couldn't think of anything else! To be honest with you guys, I started this story a while ago, and now i just kinda wanna get it over with. So chapters will be coming in very quickly! Also, if there was any weird spelling errors, blame my ipod because i was typing this chapter up on there, and my spellcheck is really weird... Anyway, don't forget to review! I need the feedback! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright guys, this is it! The final chapter! Thanks to all of you for reading, I appreciate it! Also, a big thanks to ****justkeepswimmin'justkeepswimm,**** for offering to finish this story for me! If you guys ever have time, check out some of her stories! Finally, I want to apologize to you guys, because when I first started this story, I was in love with it and was going to make it really long. But that was last year, and I've lost all my inspiration for this story, so this is why this is the last chapter. Thanks again, and enjoy! **

**~Chapter 3**

It was Friday night, Prom started in two hours, and Sabrina was antsy. Lola was supposed to have come over thirty minutes ago with Sabrina's dress and makeup. Sabrina was currently pacing in the living room, waiting for the sound that would give her the most comfort at the moment: the doorbell.

DING DONG!

Sabrina opened the door hurriedly and let Lola in, who was carrying her dress in a plastic bag and large purse filled with makeup, nail polish, curling irons, and anything else imaginable.

"You're late!" She exclaimed. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry 'Brina!" Lola said apologetically. "I guess I kinda lost track of time?"

"Okay it's fine, now c'mon!" Sabrina said, grabbing her friends hand and pulling her up the stairs. When they reached her room, Sabrina closed and locked the door.

"Okay so here's the deal," Lola started, hands on her hips. "You sit back and don't talk, while I do my magic. Puck can't come in or see you until I'm done. Deal?"

"Deal," Sabrina said. "Just one thing though..."

"What?"

"Don't put a lot of makeup on me," Sabrina pleaded. Lola gave her a knowing glance.

"Puck doesn't want you wearing makeup?"

"Yup."

Twenty minutes later, Lola had finished Sabrina's makeup and had started on her hair.

"Can I please look in the mirror?" Sabrina asked.

"NO!" Lola exclaimed. "I told you already, it's a surprise!" Sabrina rolled her eyes, but didn't comment.

After thirty more minutes of torture, Lola was finally done her "magic."

"Okay, put on the dress, and look in the mirror," Lola demanded. Sabrina did as she was told. When Sabrina looked into the mirror, she gasped. Lola had definitely done well.

Sabrina was wearing a creamy, yellow colored dress that reached the floor. It was strapless, with rhinestones around the waistline. Her hair was put up into a fancy up-do, and she wore little makeup: mascara, blush, eyeliner, and a little bit of lipgloss. Her shoes were white pumps. When Sabrina turned to thank Lola, she realized the girl had already put on her dress and had done her hair and makeup.

Lola's dress was the same as Sabrina's, but hot pink. Her brown, curly hair was put up into an intricate bun. She had on lots of makeup, but it looked good on her. Lola's shoes were the same as Sabrina's, but they were black.

"Wow!" Sabrina exclaimed. "We look..."

"Amazing? Hot? Fantastic? Yes, I know," Lola said teasingly. Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome," Lola said, "Oh, and I almost forgot! I brought handbags." Lola pulled out to small handbags from her giant purse. One was white and the other was black.

"The black one's for me, the white one's for you," Lola said, handing Sabrina the white handbag.

"You're awesome, Lola."

"I know. Now let's go show Puck!"

When Sabrina came down the stairs, followed by Lola, Puck and Alex were already waiting by the front door. When they saw the two girls, they gasped.

"Wow Grimm," Puck said, walking up to her and taking her hand in his. "You clean up nice." Sabrina blushed at this, and for the first time, noticed that Puck and herself were matching. Puck was wearing a black suit with a yellow tie, the same color as her dress. Puck noticed her staring at smirked.

"I know I'm beautiful, but really, no need to stare." Sabrina bit back a laugh and kissed him lightly on the cheek. _That shut him up... _Sabrina went over to greet Alex, and saw that he was wearing a black suit and a hot pink tie to match Lola. _Wow._

Once the trio reached the high school where Prom was to be held, they all got out of Alex's car and walked inside. The prom took place in the gymnasium. The gym was already packed with teens. There was a DJ, disco ball, and the dance floor, which was filled with everyone dancing. They hadn't been at the school for ten minutes when the group spotted Allyn. She was talking and laughing with Jesse by the punch bowl. When Allyn spotted the group, she waved and ran over, Jesse trailing behind.

"Hey guys!" She said excitedly. She was wearing a turquoise dress, that was halter top. It ended at her knees, and bunched up at the end. She had on strappy black flip-flops.

"Hey Allyn!" Sabrina said. "You look cute!" Allyn blushed, all the the attention of the group currently on her.

"Okay well, let's dance!" Lola exclaimed, grabbing Jesse by the hand and leading him to the dance floor.

"C'mon!" Sabrina said to Puck, grabbing his hand and leading him to the floor as well. Just their luck. As soon as they reached the floor, a slow song started.

"May I have this dance?" Puck said teasingly, taking her hand in his and leading her to the middle of the floor.

"You may," she said smiling.

Sabrina put her arms around Puck's neck, and his arms around her waist. They swayed slowly to the music, until the song ended. When it did end, they heard claps and cheers. They turned to look, and saw that a group of teenagers had surrounded them, and had been watching the whole thing. Sabrina blushed, while Puck basked in all the attention.

After the applause had died down, Puck took Sabrina's hand and lead her outside into the cool air. It was a cool night, and there was a full moon in the sky.

"So," Puck started. "Is this how you pictured Prom?"

"No...this is better," Sabrina said, grinning up at him. "Thanks for making this awesome, Puck."

"Well hey, I am purely awesome. It's impossible for-"

Sabrina leaned up and kissed him.

"Shutup." She murmured against his lips. When they broke apart, Puck was grinning like an idiot.

You're perfect," he whispered into her ear.

"Yeah, well you're not too bad either," Sabrina joked, lightly punching him in the arm.

This night was truly unforgettable.

**Okay, boo me all you want, but that was the ending! Trust me, this is far below my usual standards for writing, but bear with me people, I was just trying to get this thing over with so I can finally say that after a year, I'm done! Thanks for reading! **

**Check out my other stories, ****Let the Games Begin**** and ****The City of Lights****. **

***And FINALLY- I HAVE BECOME A BETA READER! If you want me to read any of your stories, PM me or send a review!**

**Well, see ya(:**

**~Yellow.r0se**


End file.
